


Alpha Pins Omega

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Human, Hunters & Hunting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: The quarterly Hunt Gathering was on again and the Alpha Human males with Wolf genetics were going to be hunting, chasing, catching and taking the Omegas. It was always one Alpha per Omega and only the best Omega would be the Alpha's Mate for life.You always had eyes for the Alpha named Higgs Monaghan, but you were so out of his league it wasn't acceptable for you to even think about him. Like you'd never be the Omega he'd desire anyway. He was Power. Strength. Had the other Alpha's and Omega's trembling before him. He was gorgeous. Streamlined body. Only the best of the best was good enough for Higgs.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader, Higgs Monaghan/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Alpha Pins Omega

You were born with Human and Wolf genetics. It wasn't rare at all with your People. It was even accepted in your World by pure Humans and other Beings alike. It just _Was_. 

All of your life you had looked at yourself as an ugly, wimpy, little Omega, not worth much of anything. It hadn't helped that you were shy and timid, despite all you did to get past it. 

Hell, you were still a virgin. 

To be fair, you were only a virgin because you had never been hunted by the Alpha male that could potentially be your Mate. 

Finding an Alpha Mate was very important in your culture. 

You would definitely be called silly or a dreamer but there was only one Alpha that you had dreamt about. Craved. Needed. But he was also the most deadly of Alpha's. He was so gorgous though and _every_ Omega wanted him.

Higgs Monaghan. 

His eyes were ice blue and his scent alone made you so ridiculously wet that it was nearly mortifying. After all, Higgs didn't even know you existed but... Hey... Fantasies were a happening in life. Couldn't help them. 

You were now 20 and able to go to your first Hunt Gathering. Part of you really wanted to go since you had heard Higgs would be there. 

A huge part of you violently refused to go. You couldn't bear to know he was off hunting, subduing and making some other Omega his Mate. 

Your People were basically considered human. They looked, spoke, acted, ate, learned, slept, lived and did life just like pureblooded Humans did - but they had Wolf genetics which gave them keen senses plus the need to sexually hunt or be hunted, take or be taken... and Mate for life. If/when a Mate died, the survivor never Mated with another. 

Ever. 

And you needed that with Higgs. So _badly_. 

It was just a dream though. ' _He'd never want some ugly wussy female like me'_ , you viciously thought to yourself as you huffed in annoyance and lied back on your bed, staring grumpily at the ceiling.

You shouldn't be considered an Omega. No. 

You felt more like a Zulu. Last. A nothing. No one important. A Zulu didn't even _exist_ but there you were. You were, for all intents and purposes, a nothing.

At least you'd never be someone Higgs would ever want. And it crushed you. 

* * *

The day of the Hunt Gathering finally arrived and found you there, despite feeling a little defeated. You took a seat at a picnic table and actually spoke with a few Alphas and Omegas that you knew from past school days. 

The Gathering was surprisingly well attended. There was a nice selection of food and drink, and a small band played off at the far end of the Gathering. Alphas spoke and flirted with Omegas and the ambience was pretty warm. It also seemed like a good majority of Omega's were crowding around Higgs vying for his attentions. You definitely noticed that he seemed annoyed by it all. Frustrated. 

_Good_.

You were sitting at a picnic table drinking some water when you glanced up at Higgs for the millionth time. He was a good way across the common area, and you hadn't even tried to get closer. Who were you in a mountain of gorgeous Omega's anyway?

You knew you'd just get in their way and be hurt for it all. Physically and emotionally. So you sat. And watched now and then.

You took another look - and were instantly caught in Higgs' own eyes. Your lips parted a little and you felt a tiny shiver of desire shoot through your entire body. 

At that, Higgs' head tilted slightly and you could have sworn that you saw his nostrils twitch a little. 

But what you DID know for sure was that he pushed away from the Omega collective and started walking in your direction. 

When the Omega's began following him, one lunge toward them with a growled, "Back off!" from Higgs got them to scatter. He resumed heading toward you.

You moistened your lips and casually stole a glance behind you as if looking for someone. 

Ah yeah. There was a gorgeous Omega behind you. 

_Figured_. 

You awkwardly gazed down into your cup, swirling the liquid as you tried to not think about the fact that every step Higgs took toward you was the closest he'd ever get to you - but your thoughts and body froze when a shadow moved over your cup and arm - and your breath caught when you heard the voice. 

_Higgs' voice_. 

"Mind if I sit?"

You slowly looked up at him and blinked, then stammered, "O-of course... Yes.... Sit... Please..." 

A hint of a smile touched the side of his lips as he sat next to you. You could feel your heart going a million miles an hour. The very man you'd dreamed about, touched yourself over, _desired_ , was so close to you that your legs were actually _touching_.

You felt like you were 13 years old instead of 20, the silly way you were reacting. Hell, Higgs probably _smelled_ your nerves. _Great_. 

"First time at a Hunt?" He softly asked and you glanced at him, meeting his gorgeous eyes for a moment before you looked back down at your cup and replied, "Yeah. First time. I'm not really sure what to do..."

"Well, you're supposed to find an Alpha. You know, someone to take care of you." He said softly and you felt your face flush as you hesitantly replied, "I know that. It's just... I don't think I can..."

"Why not? You're a pretty girl. Why wouldn't an Alpha want you?" 

Chewing on the inside of your lip, you somehow choked out, "I... I'm just here to... see what happens. I'm not.. I'm not good enough for any Alpha here. Especially not the one I..." Your voice trailed off and your cheeks flushed. Did you _SERIOUSLY_ almost admit that to the _very_ Alpha you desired?! 

"The one you what?" Higgs asked, his voice low and husky as he moved closer, your legs and hips now _really_ pressed together. 

You quickly looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at you, a look of gentle and kind curiosity on his face. 

"I... um... nevermind..." You awkwardly said, looking away from him and at the other gatherers laughing and talking excitedly amongst themselves. You noticed a few of the Omegas who had been crowding Higgs earlier staring over at the two of you. They noticed you gazing at them and one gave you a hate-filled look. You turned away and stared down at your lap. 

You did not notice Higgs look over to the Omegas and give them a harsh look, his lip rising in warning. It made them flush and turn away. He then turned his full attention back to you. 

"You were saying something about an Alpha you wanted to be with." He said, his gorgeously confident voice making your heart both speed up and flutter.

"I...." Your eyes met his and held, then you moistened your lips before you gulped down your water. This was _crazy_. Was this actually _happening_?! Were you actually talking about the Alpha you needed in your life TO THE ALPHA YOU NEEDED IN YOUR LIFE?! "It... he'd just laugh. There's hoards of other Omega's that want their chance. Wayyyy prettier than I ever could be. More his style..." 

"Bullshit." He said, his eyes narrowing. 

"E-excuse me?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You heard me. Bullshit. You're a beautiful girl and you should know that by _now_. I mean _look_ at you. You'd make _any_ Alpha want to hunt you and make you his." 

"I... I just don't think so..." 

Your words died in your throat when Higgs took your face in his hands and touched his forehead to your own. It figured, your mouth was dry as fuck now and of _course_ you were out of water. Higgs held your eyes and then very softly said, "I came over here for a reason." 

"W-what's that?" You managed to ask, fingers picking at your pants from nerves.

"You." 

Your heart fluttered and you felt yourself getting wetter than the Pacific. Did he really just say - 

"I've had my eye on you for a while now."   
You just stared up at Higgs and he gently smiled, "I'm not saying this right. What I mean is... I want to hunt you. I NEED to hunt you."

At his words, your world came to a sudden, screeching halt. _What?!_ "B-but the other Om-"

"The other Omega's are clingy. Annoying. Pushy. Presumptious. Too.... There's a point where, when one's looks are all they feel they need... Well, it's a turn off. You've been sitting here, stealing glances over at me for over an hour. Yes, I noticed," Higgs calmingly told you when you blushed, "and I liked what I saw. I like what I _see_. And your scent?" Higgs brought his face to the crook of your neck and slowly inhaled. "It's the piece I've needed. YOU are the piece I've needed." 

His lips moved to your ear and he hoarsly whispered, "Girl, my blood is heating up. I need to hunt you. To find you. Subdue you.... make you mine...."

Your heart stopped and you turned your head, your eyes meeting, your lips centimeters apart. "You... really?" You breathed out and he cradled your face in his hands again and nodded.

"Really." Was his soft and honest answer. 

You felt your heart flutter yet again and you bit your lip. The chatter and occasional laughter from the others around the two of you had faded away as you only had eyes and ears for Higgs. "I... I need you too." You quietly admitted, hoping you didn't sound like a love-sick youngster.

Higgs smiled, eyes moving to your lips for a moment, and then he slowly brought his to yours and softly kissed you. It was a long, gently passionate kiss that made your toes curl and your heartbeat increase. He broke the kiss and murmured, "Let's go."

You gulped and then nodded. Higgs stood up and offered you his hand. You hoped yours wasn't wet with nervous sweat as he took it, helping you onto your feet.

He didn't mention any gross sweat so that was good.

The way the Hunt worked, when an Alpha chose the Omega he was interested in, the two went to a pre-assigned empty area of the wood. There was enough room for every Alpha at the Gathering to have acres of their own private wood to hunt, chase and... Well. Fuck.

The Omega would run off and find a good place to hide and she'd wait. Her heart would beat faster knowing she was being hunted by the Alpha and her oxytocin levels would rise. Pheromones would ensure the Alpha would be hot on her trail. The Omega could leave her hiding place and run off to find another, driving the Alpha to an even higher hunting frenzy. When the Alpha either found the Omega or was able to capture her as she fled, he'd take her down. They'd fight some, she'd do her best to escape and, if the Alpha truly desired her at that point, he'd pin her down, mount her and force her hips up while her face remained pressed to the ground. Nothing was done without consent - and for an Omega to go with the Alpha to his Hunting grounds was complete consent. 

There was nothing about Primal sex that was gentle once the Omega was caught and taken. And it was erotic passion. 

The Omega would be presented to the Alpha and he'd then take her, claim her and that would seal them as permanent Mates for life. 

However, before the taking ever happened and the Alpha decided he didn't want her after all, they'd return to the clearing and find others to work out a hunt with. There were never any hard feelings as it merely was the Primal way of life.

Without any doubts, you were beyond thrilled to get _this_ far with Higgs, but you were also pretty sure he'd change his mind and find another. 

You knew that you really weren't good enough to become his Mate. You just weren't. But you definitely knew you were going to enjoy this and hold it forever in your heart as a gorgeous memory. 

Higgs quietly led you through the woods. He looked over his shoulder and gave you a wink, before continuing on.

You followed him as a good, obedient Omega would, your eyes moving from his back to the surrounding forest. Over the sound of your heavy and quick heartbeat you almost could hear the sounds of the birds above, calling out to each other. 

After a semi-long walk, you both finally arrived in the place which was dedicated to Higgs. His hunting grounds for the night. As he came up to you, he took you by your upper arms, touched his forehead to yours and then slowly unbuttoned your pants. Both Alpha and Omega were to be naked for the Hunt. 

He slowly pulled your pants down, exposing your ass to the cool air and giving him easy access. He then had you brace yourself on his shoulders as he squatted down, pulled your pants off completely and stood again, casually throwing them over his shoulder. 

You bit your lip as you felt Higgs' hand slowly caress your cheek. He then gave it a firm slap, leaving a red mark behind. He then gave the other cheek a firm slap also. You winced in pain, but you definitely were growing quite excited for what else was to come and you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second.

Just as slowly he removed your shirt and bra, tossing them over his shoulder as well. It was then your turn to unclothe Higgs. And fuck it all if you weren't lightly shaking. He instantly noticed it, too. 

"Are you nervous?" He asked. 

"A little." You responded, flushing a little at your confession and a little upset with yourself for acting so out of the know. 

"You don't need to be nervous, I'll be as gentle as I can once I find and subdue you." He responded with a soft and kind chuckle. 

You then slowly pulled off his shirt and pants and he took them from you, tossing them over his shoulder to join your clothing. His cock was already hard as a rock, standing at 7 inches with a decent girth. 

Not like you had ever _seen_ any cocks before his but Higgs' cock, you decided, was as gorgous as he was. 

A little noise then escaped you as he slowly came up to you again.

"I need to get your scent and taste deep in me so I can hunt you easier." Higgs whispered, as he gave you a soft, single kiss on your lips and then he slowly knelt at your hips. 

You unconsciously widened your stance out of thousands of millenia of ingrained instincts and took in a small breath at the feel of his curious fingers softly tracing over your clit. As Higgs then let his thumb caress over it, he moved forward and slowly ran his tongue from your entrance to the top of your clit. 

A low purring growl escaped his lips and you felt yourself growing even more wet and ready for him. His tongue lapped your juices up as he inhaled your scent deep into himself. 

You were gripping the tree you were leaning against and, as your eyes met, you took in a shuddering breath. His eyes were a deeper shade of ice-blue and the Primal predator was STRONG in them. 

Higgs was breathing heavier as he rose. He ran a finger down your jawline, across your now trembling lips and got out, "Prey..... Run, prey. Run and hide. _GO_."

Without a thought but to escape, you spun and took off through the woods, running hard as you zig zagged, crossed over your own paths, crossed little streams and ran deeper into the woods, your eyes ever open for good hiding spots. Some were way too obvious but you finally noticed one little burrow behind some thick bramble and you entered, covering the entrance with leaves and sticks. It was just deep enough to where you could curl up entirely inside. 

As pretty much all hunted Omega's instinctively did, you ended up unconsciously caressing your clit softly, sending more pheromones out so Higgs would smell them. 

You waited in a patient, turned on anticipating dread, listening to the sounds of the forest and after about an hour, you took in a barely audible breath as you heard Higgs call out as his voice and accompanying chuckle echoed through the area. 

"Come out, come out, little one. You've done well but you know full well you can't hide from me." 

You bit your lip softly and held your breath as you tried not to make any noise. At that moment you felt like an endangered little innocent animal hiding for its life from a stalking, powerful large Predator. 

And it was _hot_.

"You're only making this worse for yourself."   
You felt your body shiver as you heard a low growl _too_ close to where you lay hidden, and then a triumphant yelp followed a moment after. 

"Hah! I found you!"

You were dragged, squirming and twisting, out of your hiding spot and Higgs was instantly on you. You gave it your all as you struggled, yelped and fought hard, biting and scratching and actually getting away once, now highly turned on. As a given, since Higgs was quick and nimble - plus driven into a sexual overdrive due to having hunted you down - you only got a half dozen yards away before he tripped you up and rolled you to your back. 

  
"Got you!" he said triumphantly and then his weight was almost fully on you, holding you down so you couldn't wiggle free and escape again. Higgs was a foreboding Alpha. He was heavier, stronger and had a hell of a lot more experience at the hunt than you did or ever would. He pinned both of your hands over your head and just stared down at you with an unreadable expression. 

"Caught you," he finally said, softly, "and now the hunt is over." 

You whimpered softly and struggled more just like prey would when finally caught by the Predator.

Higgs then completely paused, staring down into your eyes as you stared up into his. 

By the gods was he beautifully exquisite. 

Inside, you knew this was the point where he'd change his mind and would desire to hunt another. He would help you to your feet and the two of you would dress and head back. Higgs would then seek out another, prettier Omega and give her what you only wished he would give you. You were used to let downs. 

It was okay. 

No it wasn't. 

But it had to be. This, what you'd shared so far, had to be okay. It had to be enough. You'd cry later in the safe darkness of your bedroom. Alone. 

What you feared most didn't happen, though. Instead, Higgs erotically bit your neck then softly growled, "Present yourself to me."

You were so completely in shock by his words that a harsh breath left your lips and you couldn't obey him. Not that you didn't _want_ to. You wanted him as badly as he wanted you. (he actually _wanted_ you). Higgs let out his own huff of air and got you onto your hands and knees, leaning over you from behind, teeth again attaching this time to the back of your neck. 

You stayed completely still in full submission, following instinct. The part of the hunt when it was the time to 'struggle and get away' was past. 

And he wanted you.   
Higgs wanted YOU.   
Higgs WANTED you.   
HIGGS wanted you. 

The realization hit home with a sudden slam into your very soul and your eyes filled with tears. You didn't know why for sure, but you knew Higgs truly really honestly wanted you. You were _good enough_ for him.... 

When he let your neck free and pushed your head and shoulders down into the ground, he raised your hips high into the air so you were level with his hips and he slapped your ass hard a few times. A whimper left your lips and you heard Higgs' satisfied growl at your reaction.

"Mine...." He growled dangerously and erotically, as he began moving the head of his cock up and down your slit, getting himself wet with your juices. An unconscious jerk of your hips happened with each press over your aching clit. 

Fuck, you needed him.

You wanted him. 

You _craved_ him. 

"Yours." You whimpered softly, knowing what was coming next. A strong chill of pure desire ran from head to toe and for a moment you wondered if you were dreaming. The sound of the nature around you, the feel of the ground digging into your knees and forearms, and the scent, feel and sounds of Higgs pressed against your backside pushed home the fact that you were very much wide awake. 

If there were still any lingering doubts, they were fully quashed when Higgs grabbed your hips tightly and rammed his cock inside you in one quick thrust as only the Wolf side would allow him to do in his mating post-hunt frenzy.

Your eyes shot wide open as you cried out in both exquisite pain and pleasure as he filled you up completely. 

The Alpha in Higgs fully came out then as he started moving hard and fast, fucking you like an animal as he growled and grunted.  
When he slipped one arm around your hips, the other around your chest and pulled you up and back against him, the both of you let out these erotic Primal groans. After he sent a few strong thrusts up into you and the force of it caused you to fall forward a little bit, you felt his nails run hard down your back, bringing a mewling cry from your lips. 

Higgs pulled you back against him again and bit and sucked hard on the side of your neck which caused a shiver to shoot down your spine. You realized that by his leaving a few marks in plain sight others would know instantly you were taken - and it caused a surge of pride to engulf you. 

Your fingers dug into his upper legs and you were in absolute heaven as Higgs thrust up into you. His hand slowly moved down your stomach and finally took your clit hostage, massaging it to the rhythm of his every thrust. His hand on your hip gripped tighter as he started to thrust even harder and faster as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

His teeth sank into your shoulder as he sent a few more thrusts into you, making you cry out in both pain and pleasure.

When orgasm crept up on you, having been hidden within the strong pleasures Higgs was giving you, it roared out of you with such force that Higgs had to tighten his grip around you so you'd not fall to the forest floor and cause him to lose contact inside you. 

Once your final orgasmic spasms calmed to the occasional throbbing, Higgs' finger left your clit and moved up to your mouth, where he pressed it past your own lips and into your mouth as he continued to drive his cock into you. 

Letting out a satisfied moan, you gladly sucked on his finger and bit down on it gently as you felt him start to tense up.

With an erotic growl, Higgs pulled his finger from your mouth and grabbed a handful of hair, forcing your head back as he started to thrust harder and faster than before.

"Here it comes, bitch!" 

The wolf side of female Omega's fell in place with all females of the Canis genus. Ergo, though the term 'bitch' wasn't used most of the time, during mating it most definitely was. And it was actually quite the beloved term of endearment, truly. Only ones Mate was allowed to call her that. If any other Alpha did, it was a seriously disrespectful offense.

Higgs came hard into you, and you pressed back against him as you felt his hot, sticky seed fill you up, his thrusts slowing to a teasingly slow motion before he slowly pulled out of you and turned you around to face him. 

As Higgs rose to his feet, he kept his hands on your shoulders. Raising your eyes to his own, you raised up on your knees and looked up at him expectantly as he gazed down at you, a little twinkle in his eyes. "Suck it clean, sweet bitch."

You gladly did, reverantly cleaning him up as his eyes closed in pleasure while he gently caressed your cheeks. Of course Higgs returned the gesture, taking a little more time gently cleaning you in return, sneaking in a few teasing swipes with his tongue. Once finished, he pulled you close against him, holding you protectively. 

"You're mine now." he whispered softly in your ear, nibbling on the lobe. "My Mate. And I'm never letting you go." He finished as he pulled you up to your feet and kissed you softly on the lips. 

"I love you, Higgs." You quietly said before kissing him back just as softly, just as tenderly.

"I love you too, dear one." He answered as you embraced each other closely.

You were absolutely mindblown that the guy you'd only fantasized about for too many years was now your Mate. And that you were his. Higgs ran his fingers up and down your back as he soothed the bite marks on your neck with his tongue and gentle, soft kisses. 

"I'm the luckiest Omega to draw breath..." You whispered at one point and Higgs took gentle hold of your chin and had you look at him. 

Gods above was he beautiful. 

He held your eyes deeply and murmured, "You're very wrong. .." 

"Huh?"

"You're the luckiest _Alpha_ female. You're my Mate. My Alpha." Higgs murmured as he gently ran his fingertip down your jawbone and over your lips.

"But I'm not..."

"You're my Mate which now makes you as Alpha as I am. Plus you're my love. My everything." Higgs gently, lovingly and firmly said. 

You felt a little emotional at his words, but you tried to hold it in, to no avail. "I'm yours, Higgs." You said softly, looking deep into his eyes as tears filled your own. "I'll always be yours."

You both helped each other dress and, as you made your way back to the Gathering, Higgs held you close against his side, protectively and lovingly.

You felt beyond happy. Finally. 

Dreams really did come true. 


End file.
